Closure, Part 2
by GrissomsLuvSlave
Summary: GS Character Death


Disclaimer: If I owned Grissom or the others would I be sitting here writing stories? Our fave crime solvers & lab rat belong to CBS.

Pairing: G/S of course!

Category: Angst/Romance

A/N: Warning!! This story includes a *character death*

Thanks to Sara Grissom & Jackson for convincing me to post it.

Closure Part 2

It had been almost a year since he had finally told me how he felt about me. It was probably the happiest day of my life. From that moment on I knew that we would be together for the rest of our lives. 

Even through all the hurt and pain he caused me I forgave him. I knew he didn't mean it, he was scared.

I never gave up on him, I couldn't, my heart wouldn't let me.

I remember the first time he told me he loved me as if it were yesterday.

=============Flashback=================

It was his idea to go somewhere else to talk. I suggested going to my apartment because I knew I would feel more comfortable in my own home.

He agreed. 

We stopped off to get some breakfast on the way. I chose a couple of bagels and a muffin while he chose a bowl of fruit and a cream cheese bagel.

When we arrived at my apartment I began to feel nervous. I had waited so long to have this conversation with him and now here he was, ready to deal with '_this'._

I walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He followed me in and placed the bag of food on the workstation.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" He asked.

I turned to face him and could see the worry clouding his eyes.

"Yes, I think that cry helped."

I smiled at him to assure him I really was fine. He nodded and started to take our food out of the bag.

We sat in comfortable silence as we ate. Once we had both finished eating we moved to the living room.

He sat very close to me on the couch.

He began to talk almost instantly.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked in surprise.

"For taking so long to realise how I feel about you."

"I know how hard it is for you, you're a private person, you don't want to let people into you're world."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Can you read my mind?"

I smiled at him, I felt relieved that he wasn't pulling away from me.

"No, but I know you better than you think."

He reached over and took my hand in his.

"I want to let you into my life Sara, I want this to work."

I gently squeezed his hand, "So do I."

He smiled at me before pulling me into his arms.

"I love you Sara," he whispered into my ear.

A tear fell from my eye as I held him tighter.

"I love you too."

That day he let down all the walls around his heart and let me in. I knew I would never want to leave.

=======Present Day========

My shift is over and I am finally going home to see him. Catherine and I have just been to speak to the victim's family. I hated having to tell them what happened to their poor daughter. 

I am trying to hurry home without breaking the speed limit. I smile at the thought of him, I don't think I have ever felt this happy before. It's our anniversary tomorrow, we have been together a year.

He has a surprise planned for me, I have an idea of what it is and if I am right the answer will definitely be 'yes'.

I turn a corner on the road. A bright light blinds me and then there is darkness.

I wake up and feel trapped. 

I take in my surroundings and see that I am inside my car. I look forward and see my car is very close to a wall. I realise instantly that I have crashed into the wall. 

I cannot move my body, there is something holding me against my seat. 

I look down and see something piercing through my shoulder, I am in so much pain and there is blood everywhere.

I turn and see Catherine leaning in through the opposite door of the car.

"Cath?"

"I'm here," she shouts taking hold of my hand.

"What happened?" 

"She's losing too much blood," I hear someone shout.

"Cath I'm going to die aren't I?" The tears that fall from her eyes tell me all I need to know.

"Tell him I love him okay? Make sure you tell him."

"I will."

"Make sure you look after Greg and tell Warrick and Nicky I love them."

They are my family and I want them all to know I love them.

There are people all around me, trying to save my life even though they know it's useless.

"We need to get her out of here," one man shouts.

"If we move her then she'll die," another man replies.

They don't know what to do, they move me, I die. They leave me, I die.

"I don't want to die," I tell Catherine

"I know honey."

The pain is going and I begin to feel numb.

"Tell him I love him......" My voice trails off and I am plunged into darkness.

My last thought is of him.

I see him approaching the morgue.

He sits on a stool next to me, he pulls the sheet back covering me and gasps. I don't think he realises that tears are falling from his eyes because he makes no attempt to wipe them away. 

He speaks to me and I wish I could answer him. 

'I never wanted to leave you and I love you too.'

He reaches over and places the ring on my finger. He knows that I would have said 'yes'.

He kisses me even though he knows that I am no longer in that body. 

I watch him leave before I am once again plunged into darkness.

I will always be with him and I know his heart will always belong to me.


End file.
